leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kog'Maw
Fähigkeiten Sobald Kog'Maw stirbt, kann er sich für 4 weitere Sekunden bewegen. Jedoch ist er , , und er erhält |ms}}. Nach Ablauf der Dauer explodiert er, wodurch er |true}} an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und werden vor Icathianische Überraschung ausgelöst. |video = Kog'Maw-P |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kog'Maw erhält |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = Kog'Maw spuckt ein korrosives Projektil in die gewählte Richtung, welches am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} anrichtet und die |armor}} sowie die |mr}} für 4 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Für die nächsten 8 Sekunden erhalten Kog'Maws und verursachen |magisch}} als Treffereffekt, wobei dieser Schaden gegen und bei 100 gedeckelt ist. |leveling = }} % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wirkt aber nicht gegen Gebäude. * Der Bonus-Schaden selber wird bei einem nicht verstärkt, interagiert jedoch mit . |video = Kog'Maw-W |video2 = }} }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 12 |description = Kog’Maw feuert eigenartigen Schlick und verursacht an allen Gegnern, die ihn berühren, magischen Schaden und hinterlässt eine Schleimspur, die alle Gegner darin 4 Sekunden lang verlangsamt. |leveling = }} |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |description = Feuert lebendige Artillerie auf große Distanz, die kurz darauf nach 0.6 Sekunden in einem umkreis von 100 einschlägt. Verursacht magischen Schaden und deckt Gegner 4 Sekunden lang auf (100 % Bonusschaden gegen Champions). Innerhalb von 6 Sekunden folgende Schüsse kosten zusätzlich 40 Mana, höchstens aber 400 Mana. |leveling = }} cs:Kog'Maw en:Kog'Maw es:Kog'Maw fr:Kog'Maw pl:Kog'Maw pt-br:Kog'Maw ru:Ког'Мао zh:克格'莫 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Bevor der Prophet in Icathia wiedergeboren wurde, hörte er eine unweltliche Stimme, die ihn dorthin führte und sich tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankerte. Diese Stimme nährte Malzahar mit schrecklichem Tatendrang, und auch wenn sie Malzahar selbst nicht mehr heimsuchte, so ging ihr lockender Ruf doch weiter. Etwas in der Leere hörte diesen Ruf widerhallen und folgte ihm nach Runeterra. Ein verdorbenes Wesen kroch über eine Schwelle, die es nicht verstand, und weitete somit einen Riss zwischen Welten, die sich nie hätten berühren sollen. In den gespenstischen Ruinen von Icathia manifestierte es sich: Kog'Maw, ein Unwesen getrieben von schrecklicher Neugierde. Der Lockruf, der es nach Runeterra brachte, war immer noch zu vernehmen und zog es weiter und weiter in Malzahars Richtung. Unterwegs erforschte Kog'Maw seine neue Umgebung mit unnachgiebiger Neugier, zum grenzenlosen Entsetzen aller, die es auf seinem Weg traf. Die Farben und Gerüche von Runeterra berauschten Kog'Maw und er erforschte die Früchte dieser Welt auf die einzige Art, die er kannte: indem er sie verschlang. Zunächst aß er nur von der wilden Flora und Fauna, die er fand. Als er aber die Sturmwind-Wüsten überquerte, traf er auf einen Stamm von Nomaden. Von den uns bekannten Naturgesetzen ungehindert verschlang Kog'Maw jeden einzelnen von ihnen und alles, was sie ihm in den Weg stellten, viele Male sein eigenes Gewicht und Volumen summierend. Die geistesgegenwärtigsten seiner Opfer mögen sich noch gefragt haben, ob der ätzende Speichel, der den Boden verbrannte, auf den er tropfte, hiermit etwas zu tun haben könnte, aber jede Überlegung dieser Art wurde abrupt beendet. Als diese Fresswalze der Zerstörung schließlich am Kriegsinstitut ankam, begrüßte Malzahar Kog'Maw mit einem appetitanregendem Vorschlag: koste das Beste, was Runeterra im Angebot hat ... auf den Richtfeldern der Liga. }} Beziehungen * Kog'Maw, , , Vel'Koz und Rek'Sai sind Kreaturen aus der Leere. * Kog'Maw wurde von in die Liga gelockt. * Kog'Maw ist Teil von Glorreicher Evolution. * Kog'Maw scheint (laut einem seiner Zitate) einen "Papa" zu haben, der nach Runeterra kommen könnte. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * Der -Skin ist im Artwork rot und schwarz bemalt, erscheint aber gold und blau im Spiel. * Im Artwork von jagt er einen Skarabäus, im chinesischen Artwork einen Schmetterling. * Der Skin ist eine Referenz zu den traditionellen, chinesischen , welche beim Neujahrsfest stattfinden. ** Die visuellen Effekte seiner automatischen Angriffe und ultimativen Fähigkeit sind so abgeändert, dass Feuerwerkskörper geschossen werden. * basiert auf dem . * Kog'Maw und teilen sich ein Jurassic-Thema. ** Im Hintergrund des Artworks sieht man ein Skelett auf der Wand vor Kog'Maw, das Ähnlichkeit mit dem Champion hat, welcher jedoch gestrichen wurde. ** Ebenso ist ein Armknochen links von Kog'Maw zu sehen, welcher aus der -Ausstellung stammt. * Auf einen Skin wurde hingedeutet ** Die -Vorschau enthält mehrere Zahlen, die auf zukünftige Stahlkrieger-Skins hindeuten. Einer von ihnen enthält ein "Maw". ** Auf der PAX 2013 skizzierte IronStylus einen inoffizielle Stahlkrieger-Version von Kog'Maw, welche seinen klassischen Skin als Referenz hat.Surrender at 20: From the PAX Floor: "Pool Party Skins Poster" & Art Demos + a brief word on Sivir VU from forums! ** Artwork enthält eine Silhouette, die Kog'Maw ähnelt. |Sonstiges= Trivia * Kog'Maw wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Kog'Maw wurde während der Veröffentlichungsmeldung von zum ersten Mal entdeckt. Er ist in einem Screenshot zu sehen. * Sein Name könnte eine Referenz auf den -Begriff "kogmo" sein, welcher sich auf den verhärteten Schleim in der Nase bezieht. ** 'Maw' bedeutet ebenso Appetit; Magen; Ort, wo Nahrung hingelangt, wenn es runtergeschluckt wird. * Kog'Maw ist einer von zwei Champions mit der Fähigkeit, nach dem Tod Schaden zu verursachen. Dazu gehören und . * Kog'Maw ist der einzig Leeren-bezogene Champion, der nicht das Wort "Leere" in seinem Titel hat. * In seiner Inaktiv-Animation lässt Kog'Maw abwechselnd eines seiner viel Augen blinzen, anstatt alle gleichzeitig. Er wird auch manchmal eine kurze Drehung machen, die allerdings anders ist, als sein Tanz. Es ähnelt einem Hund, der seinen Schwanz jagt. Zitate * Laut Kog'Maws zweitem Taunt und dem Journal of Justice könnte es einen weiteren Champion der Leere geben, den Kog'Maw als "Daddy" bezeichnet. ** Wegen der vergangenen Zeit könnten diese Informationen veraltet sein. * Kog'Maws Standard-Witz ist dem sehr ähnlich. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.24: * Die Blaseneffekte von wurden für sich selbst und Verbündete wiederhergestellt und das Rot der Blasen ist für Gegner jetzt kräftiger. }}